Mechanical linkages are used in various devices to couple a tool to a grounded element. For example, in some haptic systems the tool is a device that is manipulated by a user. The haptic system may be part of a model of a real or virtual environment. In haptic and other systems that incorporate a mechanical linkage, it is desirable that the system be capable of modeling the physical behavior of the simulated environment. For example, the linkage provides monitoring or control (or both) of some or all of the degrees of freedom of the simulated environment.
Existing linkages include various deficiencies including inertia resulting from coupling of various components of the linkage, the positioning of transducers within the linkage which may provide undesirable inefficiencies in the linkage that limit the effectiveness of the linkage in modeling the simulated environment.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved mechanical linkage for use in modeling and other systems.